


Why why stony and stucky are stupid ships Is OOC And Unrealistic

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'MURICA ROCKS, 'Murica Land Of Fucking Freedom And The Brave Fuckers, Deliberate Badfic, Fucking New York, M/M, The United Motherfucking States of MURICA, Why A'Murica/Steve Is OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a DO OVER of why stony and stucky are stupid ships which is OOC and UNREALISTIC because the author DIDN'T DO ENOUGH RESEARCH!11!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why why stony and stucky are stupid ships Is OOC And Unrealistic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [why stony and stucky are stupid ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139185) by Anonymous. 



Buck and Tony was fighting. They was fighting night and day and night and day. They both loved Stevie because they were brainwashed by Loki who went around shooting evil arrows of love making the wrong people fall in love with the wrong people. The shorter man punches the man with type B blood. The faster man kicked the pretty man. None of them could kill the other.

One day Stevie called them to meet him.

“Tony and Bucky. I already love another guy. I’ve already taken his name. But I think you two should know that you aren’t fighting about me. You are fighting b/c you love each other. Also because you were both brainwashed by Loki's evil arrows of love into thinking you love me when you don't. You're not in love with my OCD about offensive language and I can't love you because you swear like true 'Muricans do all the time.”

“Fuck man you are right.” Said the blonde man.

The offensive language triggered Stevie and made him collapse onto the ground shaking like he was doing the boogie woogie without meaning to and without being able to stop.

"Fuck," said the man wearing brown shoes. "I fucking knew there was some motherfucking thing wrong with me."

"Suck my cock bitch" said the smaller man. "Co the fuck signed. But what the fuck are we going to do with this punk ass fuck?"

"Are you fucking stupid leave him for the fucker he loves of fucking course." said the taller man.

“But we don't know who the fuck he loves you cock” said the man wearing brown shoes.

“A-a-a-a-a-amurica.” gasped Stevie who was still doing the boogie woogie on the ground.

“Ok” said the dudes.

Tony & Bucky went and they took off their pants and they put their already hard penises in assholes and it was good because they were already turned on from swearing like the true 'Muricans they were and they cummed a lot. It was really really hot. Like hotter than any sex with a woman.

Steve broke up with A'Murica because Stevie wasn't in love with 'Murica's habit of swearing like the symbol of true fucking 'Muricans of the Fucking United States of Motherfucking 'Murica he was so the number of states didn't change.


End file.
